Neil Catrick Harris
by Sadgasm
Summary: En el que Tsukishima está cansado y el gato de Kuroo tiene un nombre ridículo.


Tsukishima gruñó al escuchar el insistente golpeteo en su puerta y se envolvió aún más en sus cobertores. Con la semana de exámenes acercándose, visitas a las 3 de la mañana estaban lejos de ser deseadas.

-Tsukki- carajo, de todas las personas que Tsukishima no necesita ver en mitad de la madrugada, Kuroo Tetsuro encabeza la lista - ¡Tsukki! –

El sonido de llaves fue suficiente para que el rubio se arrepienta del día en que pensó que era buena idea hacerle saber al mayor donde escondía sus llaves de repuesto.

-Podría matarte ahora mismo- se quejó al tiempo que buscaba sus lentes

-También te amo- respondió un desganado Kuroo mientras entraba a la habitación y se desplomaba sobre su novio. Tsukishima se sacó al chico de encima al tiempo que se sentaba

-Necesito una buena explicación para esto, Kuroo- el ex capitán de Nekoma abrazó el torso de Kei y murmuró

-Neilcatrickharrisdesapareció-

\- Español, por favor - Kuroo suspiró mientras imitaba la posición del rubio y explicó nuevamente

\- Neil Catrick Harris desapareció- en ese momento, Tsukishima tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para evitar ahogar al otro joven con una almohada

\- Le diré que me diga cómo hacer lo mismo-

\- ¡Tsukki! – se quejó el pelinegro – Este es un caso serio. Hace dos días me negué a darle mi sándwich y desde entonces estuvo distante, pero no imaginé que iba a tomar medidas tan extremas- Kuroo volvió a desplomarse durante la explicación como si el agravio del gato perdido le pesara físicamente y cubrió su cara con sus manos – Neil Catrick Harris necesita entender que soy un universitario pobre que necesita toda la comida que este a su alcance-

-¿Estás seguro que huyo por la comida y no para alejarse de ese horrible nombre?- molestó el rubio con una sonrisa burlona al tiempo que se levantaba de su cama para buscar un abrigo y un par de zapatos

-Hey, ese nombre es una obra de arte. Nos llevó a Bokuto y a mí un par de días inventarlo- Kuroo también se levantó y abrazo a su novio por detrás, una sonrisa satisfecha en su cara –Mira eso, un Tsukki que ofrece su ayuda sin que tenga que pedírselo- molestó al tiempo que alzaba su cara para poder depositar un beso en la mejilla del otro. La cara de Tsukishima se volvió completamente roja y sus intentos por contradecir a Kuroo murieron en ese instante.

-Cállate, quiero terminar con esto lo antes posible- escapó de los brazos del otro y se dirigió a la puerta principal –Vamos-

-Gracias, Tsukki- suspiró Kuroo mientras alcanzaba al rubio y tomaba su mano.

Las mejillas y la nariz de Kuroo estaban teñidas de rosa, gracias al frio, y sus manos por más que insistiera en sostener las de Tsukishima no estaban mucho mejor. Llevaban poco más de una hora buscando al felino y el progreso era nulo.

-Kuroo, esto no tiene sentido- él sabe que está siendo algo duro, pero la bondad de Tsukishima tiene un límite, en especial en la madrugada de un martes con clases que están a casi cuatro horas de empezar -Sería mejor….-

-¿Sólo una vuelta más? Por favor- el peor error de Tsukishima fue mirar a los ojos a Kuroo, quién de alguna manera se las ingenia para poner toda la emoción necesaria para hacer que el rubio haga lo que le pida pero no es como si Tsukishima tenga pensado admitirlo, para nada.

-Está bien- y las horas de sueño perdido valen la pena cuando Tetsuro sonríe en respuesta (de nuevo, Tsukishima jamás va a admitirlo)

Aparentemente, las ideas de ambos sobre lo que "una vuelta" implica eran algo distintas y la hora de búsqueda termino extendiéndose un poco más de lo esperado. Maldito sea Kuroo Tetsuro y su estúpido gato.

KUROO TETSURO IBA A MORIRSE. Y Tsukishima Kei iba a hacerse cargo de eso.

El idiota no solo lo sacó de cama a las 3 de la mañana para buscar a un gato que estuvo todo el tiempo escondido en la jodida alacena del departamento de Kuroo, sino que también tuvo el descaro de reírse de toda la situación

-Perdón, perdón, es que estoy tan aliviado. Pensé que no lo volvería a ver jamás- exageró mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas producidas por la risa

-Kuroo, mierda. Tengo dos horas para dormir y una para correr a mi departamento antes de que mis clases empiecen y lo más probable es que me resfríe por culpa de todo tu drama- el rubio se echó en la cama, unos segundos sintió el peso de Kuroo a su lado y los labios de este sobre los suyos

-Bueno, ahora los dos nos resfriaremos. Es lo justo- Tsukishima sacudió su cabeza. ¿En qué momento termino junto a este enorme cursi?

-Eres patético- pero los brazos de Kuroo alrededor de su cuerpo impidieron que el insulto tuviera la fuerza necesaria


End file.
